


Who is left to bear witness to the dying of the light?

by UnderlandsCreator



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Contemplation of Time, F/M, Gods, Loss, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderlandsCreator/pseuds/UnderlandsCreator
Summary: Is this time?Sand frozen in an hourglass,Empty seconds filling empty minutes,Creating the outline of a life not lived,Of moments, lostWhere does empty time go after death?In which Diana contemplates the passage of time, and what that truly means to one such as her.





	Who is left to bear witness to the dying of the light?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158577) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



How do Gods tell time?

 

By the minute, by the hour?

 

By the shape of love divine?

 

Again I ask, how do Gods tell time?

 

Through seconds and slow touches,

 

Rain, and golden dawn sunrise?

 

Hands, and lines, dew drops and blooming crops.

 

Is this how Gods tell time?

 

Or is it measured in the slow blink of eternity, 

and the butterfly cycle of every human life?

 

In transformation, and stagnation, and desolation?

 

Or is time told in every frozen grain of sand,

stuck in the gap between now and then?

 

Oh, but is the question not then how do stars tell time?

Is it in present living beneath past light?

Ageless and dying, rebirth in every new pair of eyes?

 

What then is the difference between a Star and a small flower?

In forever in a moment, and eternity in an hour?

 

In Gods, and Men, 

And a slow dance at worlds end?

 

Is this time?

Or the trappings of cruel fate?

 

Or do Gods tell time by loss?

 

By fire, and ash,

 

And the smudged face of a time piece long lost?

 

In we, and us,

 

That inevitably becomes,

 

Me,

 

Myself, 

 

And I.

 

I.

 

I.

 

I.


End file.
